Sonic x Chubby Reader! : Squishy Bae
by Sugartears13
Summary: Idk how to redact this, but it s a Sonic character x Reader so, read it ahr


**Ok this is my first try making a Sonic character x Reader (hope there´s still Sonic's fangirls) so maybe it´s shit gg, and I think I got a little over the top (I made it a little long xd) but mee hehehe, hope you like it 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: Any character of this is not mine, they belong to Sega ;)**

* * *

The sun shined, the birds sang, the laugh of the kids were noisy; it was 12 o´clock and you were snoring like a bear in your bed that, by the way, it wa S.

"Ey (Y/N) wake up lazy, it´s late, we need to go to the mall". Rouge tried to wake you from your dream which seemed to have no end. "Oh crap, let me sleep, why you don't go to roll up with the red Sonic?" "First, his name is Knuckles, gosh, and second, we need to go to the mall so get your fat ass out of the bed and hurry up" "Fine fine" you get out of the bed, it was full of chips bags, candies, sodas, alcohol (Rouge and her vice) bla bla. You went to the bathroom to take a shower.

The reason of why Rouge was hurrying you to go to the mall is because you were going to buy clothes and the other reason for that is because tonight you had a date with a certain blue hedgehog of green emerald eyes, yeap, you were fascinated with him. Your best friend Rouge was fangirling when you told her so she decided to take you to buy a pretty outfit, buuuut there was a little problem.

"Fucking fatness" you cursed in front of the mirror while you were drying yourself with a towel, "That happens to me for wintering", you gained a little weight in these days; lately you were watching series on Netflix and devouring junk food. You went out from the bath "Ey (Y/N) we need to… what the fuck are you wearing?" "Clothes?" "I know that idiot but… I don´t like how you look with that" You were wearing a (F/C) hoodie, black pants and sneakers (that you've never used for exercise bc you don´t do exercise gg). "Go to change your Sunday clothes, take this" Rouge threw you a pair of skinny jeans, a red top and a pair of coffee boots. "Rouge plz, in these moments my body doesn´t feel comfortable in tight clothes" "Ugh fine, at least put those jeans and boots".

After changing you, in 30 min you two arrived to the mall. You were searching something nice and pretty for you but you didn´t want to prove it or you don´t like it. "Gosh there´s nothing for my Santa belly, what else could go wrong?" "Rouge! (Y/N)! Hi girls!" "Fuck why did I say that?" "Hey Amy, do you accompany us to look for an outfit for (Y/N)?" "Oh sure girls!" "-Rouge you stupid Kardashian-"(for her big boobs and ass xd).

Amy was your friend, you liked her but she always gave you the low self-esteem because she had an 11/10 body and when you two tried on clothes, you preferred to relieve your pains in Carls Jr. "And there´s a special occasion?" "The little baby has a date with her crush" "No way, with Sonic? Owww, we need to find you a fabulous dress, you´re gonna look prettier than you are"

After 84 years (insert meme here) you find the perfect dress for you. Your date was in 2 hrs so you three went to home fast and they helped you to get ready.

"Oh (Y/N) you look so beautiful, Sonic will melt after he see you" the pinky was seeing you with cuteness "If I were Sonic I swear I would be giving you hard against the wall and soft against the pavement" "Oh fuck you Rouge" Gosh you love you bff.

Someone knock the door "That must be your man, good luck honey" "Thank you girls 3" Rouge hugged you and she went upstairs with Amy (wowow scissors, okno). You opened the door to see your biggest crush "Hey Sonic" you blushed seeing him "Hey (Y/N), wow, you look wow" "Oh stop it you make me blush" that was true, your face was a fucking tomato gg, "So, shall we go bae?" It was the first time that he calls you B A E, oh fucking love "Sure"

You went to an open air restaurant "This place is beautiful" "Like you" Shut up Sonic plz. You ordered your food and after 5 min the waiter gave you the food. "A salad?" "Emm yeah, why? Is there something bad with it?" "Oh no, but, I thought you would order a fried chicken or something like that, I mean, you were eating almost a pound of nuggets" Okay that hit you hard in your floats; Sonic and you were competing on who could eat 50 nuggets in less than 10 min, unfortunately you lost buy you won a few pounds yei! "Sometimes is good to control your alimentation" "I don´t like to see your green plate, it looks like you´re on diet, take it" He gave you one of his chili dogs "Oh thank you but I´m fine with my salad" "Come on (Y/N) it´s just one, nor that you were to gain weight with one" Well, you were already fat… But you really want that chili dog and not your boring salad "Seriously Sonic, you need to nourish yourself more, you´re very thin" "Okay, you refused my precious treasure, my kokoro" "Oh gosh, better eat your fat and big sausage".

You enjoyed your food between laughs and tender looks, after finishing the plates, the dessert was the next, oh no; you didn´t want it but Sonic ordered for you; he asked for a piece of vanilla cake and for you, a piece of chocolate cake with Oreo. "Sonic I told you I didn´t want dessert" "But bae, it´s your favorite cake" He knew your guilty pleasures, crap "But I´m full" "Liar liar plants for hire" "It´s liar liar pants on fire" "Whatever, come on, open your mouth" He was going to feed you but you moved your head to the sides "Bae plz, you look like a capricious baby, try it" "No" "Say ah" He was filling your patience "FOR FUCK SAKE I SAID I DON´T WANT FUCKING CAKE". The hedgehog was surprised because of your sudden change of attitude "Sorry (Y/N), I just wanted that you enjoy your dessert" "I´m fine it´s just that I don´t want" "Bae, are you ok?" "Yes, emm, can we leave? I need to take a walk" "Sure".

You left the restaurant and took a walk near to a lake. "Hey (Y/N) sorry for annoying you, I…" "Don´t worry Sonic, I'm the one who should apologize, my attitude was stupid" "Why that change? Is everything fine? Can I help you?" "Everything is fine, I´ve only been in bad mood these days" You messed up the dinner because of your dramatic teenager attitude

"(Y/N)" Sonic hugged you for the back "So… Sonic, get away from me, I don´t like hugs" "Liar, you love hugs" "Not anymore, hugs are very gooey" "Bae, you´ve been acting weird, you´re in a bad mood, you don´t want eat anything, you don´t like to be touched, in a good way obviously, what´s the matter? Are you… pregnant?" "Sonic, that´s stupid, and they're girls' things, you'll probably make fun of them" "No if it´s something that's bothering you, come on, tell me" "Fine, the reason of my bad humor is because… because I´vebeengainigweightandIseelikepoop" "Wut?" "I'mgettingfat" "Hey slow down, I know that I´m the fastest thing alive but I can´t understand you if you talk fast" "I'M A FUCKIN L… AND STOP HUGGING ME" "Oh, wait, that´s why you´re acting like that? (Y/N) plz, I thought it was something more worrying" "It is! I have been neglecting my body shape and I don´t look good" "You look more than good" "Nop, my body is ew, a good body is like Amy´s body" "Oww bae plz, maybe Amy is thin and has a good body shape how you say" "Thanks for reminding me" "But she doesn´t has your funny attitude, your cute face and your adorable and squeezable tummy" He started to play with your tummy like a Play Doh clay "STOP PLAYING WITH MY SQUIRREL BELLY" "Don't be exaggerated, also…" Sonic separated from you and turned you face to face "You have more to grab" He get you close to him and gave you a slight squeeze to your right buttock "REMOVE YOUR FUCKING HAND FROM MY ASS YOU IDIOT" you blushed violently and you hit him in the hand while you walked away "Hahaha you´re so adorable" "Shut up blue rat" "Come here" The blue rat, I mean, the blue hedgehog grab you from your hips and he approached to kiss your shiny lips. You started to scream, obviously in your head. You two were enjoying the kiss and the diabetic moment, savoring your lips. Sonic broke the kiss "I love you my Squishy bae" "And I hate you blue rat" "Liar liar plants for hire" "Shut up and kiss me idiot".


End file.
